narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagato
Additional Rinnegan Images Someone should add the picture of him awakening the Rinnegan and avenging his parents death, and a picture of his Rinnegan when he saved Yahiko. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Natures If it was changed that Rinnegan gives the user five chakra natures instead of six, shouldn't be Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Release removed from Nagato's infobox?--LeafShinobi (talk) 16:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :The Sage's Creation of All Things uses those.--Cerez365™ 17:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) When was it changed, in the tankoban? Skitts (talk) 18:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It was changed in the latest edition of volume 41. Although I suppose we should keep it seeing as aside from that one panel, we do have sweeping statements from the databook, Jiraiya and Ibiki praising the lengths of Ninjutsu the Rinnegan can go without discriminating against Yin-Yang; the Genjutsu blocks (the doors within the Amegakure shinobi whose was being interrogated by Inochi) and the mass Genjutsu on Amegakure do illustrate Nagato's Genjutsu skill thus his skill in, at least, Yin chakra. The only issue I'd say would be saying Nagato mastered Yin and Yang along with Yin-Yang at the age of 10, but I see that's been fixed. Though it depends on what constitutes as mainstream Ninjutsu, if it includes Yin-Yang then Nagato's should stay. But I think Ibiki's comment does seal the deal supporting the idea that Nagato can use Yin-Yang with the Genjutsu examples. Nevertheless, the mechanisms of Yin-Yang are still unknown, for all we know he may not have the ability to use them or maybe he does, depending on said mechanisms. But I would say keep it the same. --Jingo12 (talk) 21:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Kabuto's comment Shouldn't we add how Kabuto believed Nagato (one that can move) could have possibly changed the outcome of his battle against Naruto, B and Itachi under his 'abilities'? It does reinstate and enforce his being 'extraordinarily powerful' vibe you get from the wiki. What are your thoughts? --Jingo12 (talk) 15:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree. :Actually it's unnecessary, Nagato's strength speaks for itself enough in his article. In any battle, being unable to walk/move could always pose a huge issue. (unless you're Gaara etc) The point is, that if he could move it might or might not have changed the outcome of the battle.---Cerez365™ 03:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't that be good enough to add that Kabuto believes Nagato's movement might have been able to change the outcome, even if we tag a 'might' on it as the relevant page does really does glare on it. For instance, when I read the article I get the idea that it took Naruto, Killer B and Itachi's combined power to beat him yet when I reread the chapter I get the idea that Kabuto believes the mobility would have changed the outcome (which is why his movement was mentioned at all). I just believe that the page/comment should be accounted in the article in some fashion as it does seem pivotal in regards to Nagato's ability.--Jingo12 (talk) 19:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Title issues Shouldn't his title of Sannime Rikudo should translate to the Third Rikudo?, The Sage was the first, and Madara was the second. (talk) 13:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :It says "Third of the Six Paths" isn't that the same thing?--Cerez365™ 13:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, it just doesn't seem right. (talk) 04:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Erm, that's the same thing. O.o Rikudō is the romaji form of the word Six Paths I'm pretty sure. Skitts (talk) 05:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Lightning Release When did Nagato used a Lightning Release technique? --Omojuze (talk) 15:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Due to Nagato having the Rinnegan, he can use all the elements. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::But Tobi and Madara also have rinnegan... So how about them?--Omojuze (talk) 16:16, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::If my memory serves, Jiraiya mentioned that Nagato could use all. Jacce | Talk | 16:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Rinnegan allows one to master the five elements, but you still have to learn them. Jiraiya explicitly said Nagato had mastered all of them by age ten. Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) an error ? Sharingan ? --Elveonora (talk) 05:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Check Tankōbon, if different add to Chapter-Tankōbon_Differences. — SimAnt 05:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a well known mistake that manga clearners made.. :::Well thats why it would be good to check raws as well i guess. Thanks for the info. — SimAnt 05:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Added.--Cerez365™ 13:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) How come There isn't a image of him first awakening his Rinnegan on his profile? He was clearly shown to have awakened it against his parents murderers. (talk) 18:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Because we already have an image showing a close-up of his Rinnegan. Omnibender - Talk - 18:29, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::And the image wouldn't really depict a scene, just the eye.--Cerez365™ 18:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm really tired right now so I'm not 100% sure but I don't even think there is a mention of him awakening it against his parents murderers at all (talk) 06:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai The Rinnegan is a kekkei genkai right? What about the Six Paths of Pain and the Path abilties are they kekkei genkai too? (talk) 17:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC)